


Anger Manifestation

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder and Scully fight, Season 3, Smut, and then fuck, more or less PWP, post-pusher, slight angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: Tensions had been building, anger rising on a case, and there's really only one way to get all this anger out in the long run.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Anger Manifestation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy/gifts).



> Part of the X-Files Smut Fic Exchange for DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy! I'm really hoping you enjoy this! 
> 
> I joined this particular exchange because it took me out of my comfort zone. I've never found it easy to write smut fics, but I hope I did well on this one.
> 
> I also want to thank my friend Shay for helping me with a quick beta at the end and motivating me throughout!

They had been at each other’s throats all day. There was something about this case that just sparked every little thing. Coming off of the Modell case, tensions had already been high and it just all came to a head during this case. Scully was absolutely refusing to see anything but the mundane and Mulder was being diminutive, refusing to let her get a word in edgewise, spouting his usual explanations of monsters, specifically vampires. 

“Scully, you can’t tell me that this isn’t a case of classic vampirism!” Mulder countered as he gestured to the case files that were spread out in the conference room of the station that was housing them. Most of the other officers working on the case had gone home, leaving her and Mulder alone in the room. They had been at each other’s throats the entire time, and it seemed like the slight jabs each of them had been making at one another was finally showing the effects. 

“Just because a corpse was exsanguinated doesn’t mean that the offender was a vampire, which just doesn't exist. The more logical explanation would be someone who just has a fascination with vampiric lore, and wanted to throw people off.” Her tone was leaving little room for debate. His theories were absolutely outlandish and she really didn’t have the energy to deal with it right then. He had been talking down to her this entire time on the case. 

“You’re being so close-minded, Scully!” His tone was even angrier “Why can’t you admit that I’m right?” 

“What do you want me to say, Mulder? Oh, I’m sorry Mulder,” Her voice grew an octave, tone a little mocking “I’m sorry I don’t worship the ground you walk on, that I challenge you and try to provide rational explanations to your ridiculous theories!” 

Silence surrounded them, tension burning every corner of the room. Mulder’s nostrils flared and he moved to make sure the door was locked. It only took a moment for Scully to realize what was going on. When they had been bickering this much, anger this high, there had been a few times when they would get their frustrations out in a sexual manner, but then never talk about it again, pretend like it never happened despite most likely both of them wanting this to happen more often. It seemed like this was going to be one of those times, and yet in the same breath, Mulder seemed angrier than he had been in the past. She could definitely feel a little apprehension, despite knowing that he would never hurt her. She could only just imagine what he had planned for her. 

“Bend over the table, now.” His voice left no room for debate. “Keep your clothes on but your underwear comes off.” She immediately did as he asked, sliding her underwear down to her ankles and stepping out of them, but leaving her skirt and dress shirt on. This wasn’t entirely typical of their previous trysts. There were orders, sure, but he never expected her to be so submissive. She didn’t feel pressured into doing this, and she knew if she had refused, he wouldn’t have pressed the issue, but she didn’t refuse. She wanted this too. Seeing the way he was looking at her made her clit throb and she pressed her thighs together for a moment to alleviate the pressure that was already starting to build. 

He stalked forward and stood behind her. He had lowered his pants and boxers enough so he was standing fully erect in the open air, moving so his dick was pressing up against her ass for a moment, before he rubbed it against her folds, coating it with her arousal. “Jesus fuck, Scully, does arguing with me really turn you on this much.” He pulled his hips back and reached around her front so he could press his fingers against her clit. Before she could really let out her moan, his other hand moved to cover her mouth. “You don’t want everyone to hear just how much you love the feeling of my cock buried inside you, do you,” He removed his hands, pressing a kiss to her neck before he moved to slowly rub his fingers against her clit. “But not yet… you have to earn that.” 

She bit her lip to keep herself quiet despite how good it felt to have him touching her just like that again. Her breathing grew heavy as her hips moved into his fingers to create more friction. Her hands dug into the table, skin turning white as it took most of her control to not cry out as he pressed against the bundle of nerves with a little more force as he fondled one of her breasts through her clothes. 

“Ngh, Mulder.” Her voice was soft, a whimper that could almost barely be heard, but Mulder had heard her. His hand pulled back away from her clit and her breast, and he stared at her. The lack of pleasure made her whimper again and she looked back at him. 

“I said quiet, you can’t even manage that.” He growled, watching her with one eyebrow raised. “Tell me why you think you deserve me to fuck you, right here.” His tone was a little bit threatening, like he was going to pull up his pants and walk out the door while leaving her all riled up and basically dripping wet. Of course, that would leave his very obvious erection standing upright and at attention for anyone to walk and see. 

“Because if you don’t, I will book the first flight out of here and head back home instead of finishing this case.” Was this an empty threat? Absolutely. She had too much pride for the case and to do her job but the arousal she was dealing with was quickly making her irrational. She needed to be fucked and she needed it now. As she was pulling away from the table, she felt Mulder press up against her again. 

“Don’t you dare,” One hand snakes around her to play with her clit as he moved to gently slide himself into her. Or they both assumed he was trying to be gentle. It seemed like both of them had just gotten themselves too worked up. 

The initial thrust was harder than Scully thought he was going to be and then he immediately pulled back and pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt. It took every out of her control to not cry out in pleasure as he stretched her, filled her. From there, he seemed to try and stay rhythmic, her hips grinding against his hand but also trying to meet his thrusts. It just became too much, and he was picking up speed and going harder. His balls slapped against her ass, and one of the hands she was using to support herself went up to squeeze her breast again, pinching and rolling the nipple. 

“Fuck, Scully,” His words were growled in her ear. “You’re so fucking hot like this, bent over a desk and completely at my will.”

She wanted to respond but she couldn’t even remember words. All she was focused on was the feeling of his cock pumping in and out of her, his fingers rubbing and pressing against her clit, and her own hand giving her breasts attention. The content of their argument from earlier was lost to the sharp pleasure and the quickly building orgasm. A voice in her head, one she had become so used to burying, wondered what it would be like to have Mulder whenever she wanted, but that wasn’t how their relationship really ever worked. They fucked when tensions were high, so they could look at the case from a different or newer perspective. Not because he really wanted her. 

Her legs started to tremble as his fingers sped up their motions on her clit and his thrusts became faster. She could feel her orgasm building, but what sent her over the edge was the feeling of his head resting on her shoulder, his breaths hit against her neck. 

“I want to see you, Scully. Come for me,” His words were spoken more like a moan, and the next thing she knew, her orgasm slammed into her full force.

Unable to control herself, she moaned out his name as she pushed her ass back against him, riding hers out. It seemed like that was enough for Mulder too, as she felt him spill out inside her. It was only then that she realized neither of them had used protection, but she really didn’t think anything of it. She was on the pill, and while she knew it wasn’t completely effective, it would be fine for this one time.

For a moment, neither of them moved, Mulder still buried deep inside her and Scully’s ass still pressed against his hips. Finally, though, he pulled himself out of her. She felt one final jolt of pleasure as he pulled out, and then she just felt… empty. His seed was spilling out of her and she realized she needed to run to the bathroom before anything. She was just afraid to move just yet, to ruin the moment. Then, she heard Mulder fixing his belt and knew it was over. She sighed and went to pull her underwear back up and looked at him. 

“Take another look over the files,” Their precious moments basically already forgotten, but this was how it always was, how it should be. “I’m going to the bathroom.” Her steps were hurried out the door, trying to mask her feelings so she missed the longing gaze he sent her way, more than just lust in his eyes.

As she took a step outside the door and let it closed behind her, she rested a hand on her chest, feeling her heart still beating pretty wildly. She cursed the damn organ out for the slight sting she felt in it as she once again pretended it never happened, despite how she realized she had begun to feel for Mulder. It would just have to go into her forbidden thoughts, ones she pulled out on nights when she was alone with her vibrator.

She had barely made it two steps towards the bathroom when she heard Mulder yell from there.

“Scully, hurry, I think I found a lead!” 

A sigh, and quickened pace towards the restroom.

Nothing would ever change.


End file.
